Homes typically include a number of electronic devices, such as televisions, cable set-top boxes, stereo systems, digital video recorders (DVRs) and personal computers. Many of these electronic devices have an associated remote control that allows the user to remotely adjust a number of the device settings. For example, a remote control allows a user to activate a television and to adjust the volume, program channel and other settings of the television.
Universal remote control devices, such as those from Logitech of Fremont, Calif., have been developed that allow a user to control multiple electronic devices using a single remote control. While such universal remote control devices have greatly improved the convenience of operating multiple electronic devices, they suffer from a number of limitations, which if overcome, could further improve the convenience and utility of remote control devices. For example, a user typically must traverse through a number of menus on the universal remote control device before being able to control a desired electronic device.
A need therefore exists for a remote control device that automatically presents one or more control menus to a user based on the location of the user in the home. A further need exists for a remote control system that monitors the location of the user and automatically presents the user with the appropriate control screen on a remote control for controlling a desired electronic device.